The Way To Zombies
by Snowball8679
Summary: God what a mess and all over a game I bought. My name is Sakura Haruno and over a game I got kidnapped, and now have to fight the living dead. The game taught me how to fight them but in real life you don't know what to expect. All I know is I am going to kill the Akatsuki for this. Maybe some spoilers. No pairings so far. Some characters maybe very OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone new author here** **and I wrote part of this story a year ago before my computer crashed and I promised myself I would post it so here you go. Some of the characters are very OOC so warning. Please review to give me more ideas for the story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto you really think I would be writing fanfiction?**

Chapter One

So I was so excited to see that the new game was out it was called Zombie Highway. Every kid in Kohona wanted it including me I'm Haruno Sakura. This is the first time my parents let me get a video game because they always said I was so young. But I am now 11 fresh out of the academy and they know how much I've wanted this game even though it was thirty bucks. So they finally gave in and said yes but under one condition if your grades start to fall you are too immediately throw away or sell the game. So I stand in line with who knows how many people behind me all wanting the game that I and everybody else will get. I am behind 10 people who all cheered when they finally opened. The line slowly started to move I honestly was on an adrenalin high because I couldn't stop giggling and shaking with pure excitement.

When finally I was in the front of the line I quickly said "please get me zombie highway please," and threw down thirty bucks.

The cashier nodded and pulled one from his desk and said "here you go kid enjoy," and gave me it.

I practically ran home and turned on the T.V and threw the disk in and then all the sudden it said start I pressed it but what was weird was it said that if you play there is no going back. I pressed it again then started playing it was so much fun.

Time Skip 1 Week Later

I was so excited to get home because there was a new gamers level on zombie highway. Infinite ice and I was finally able to get a silver medal on swamped and I heard that there is infinite ammo.

So I quickly ran from class and accidently ran into someone when I look up to see who it is orange haired guy in a cloak with red clouds on it so I quickly said "sorry," and went on my way but the guy looked like he just took a picture of me.

I shivered at thought that he may be a bad criminal. But I went home even quicker and locked myself in my bedroom and took a book out and it was police and ANBU member's dictionary, everybody has them; I looked in the ANBU section and recognized the orange haired guy he is the leader of an elite group of the ANBU called the Akatsuki. They work on under cover ops, and the members names are Pein, Konan, Sasori, Deidera, Itachi, Kisamae, Hidan, Kazuku, Zetzu, Tobi, and Madera. I put the book back and thought why would they want a picture of a little academy grad like me? I'll sleep on it.

Next Day

It was Saturday thank you Kami but I'm still fretting over what happened yesterday.

**You should be but that guy was cute.**

Who are you?!

**I'm your inner silly and your guide to catching that smexy guy you bumped into.**

What the hell leave me alone sex fanatic!

**Sadly I can't but when you get older you'll appreciate what I have to offer. I know you will. But at the minute can we get some breakfast? **

No not in till you get out of my head you sick bitch!

**I told you once I got in your head I can't get out. But can I ask you something? Why are you starving yourself?**

Fine you can stay but to answer your question I am not starving myself I just forgot to eat dinner okay!

**Yeesh don't be so harsh and by the way our mother left breakfast at our door.**

Oh thanks.

**No problem let's eat I'm starving. **

Can't disagree with you on that one inner. So I open the door and there it was bacon, eggs and orange juice. I started to drool, I quickly brought it in and scarfed it. After I was done I felt a lot better so did inner so I started to play zombie highway. But I soon as I started to play my best friend Naruto called me.

When I picked up he literally yelled "look up the zombie highway website".

So I yelled back at "fine I'll call you back later" and hung up. Naruto and Sasuke also Ino pig are my best friends ever.

So I did look it up and saw my name and picture at the top of the list for best zombie highway player. I gaped at in for a long time in till I got the courage to take a closer look at the picture and realized that that was the picture that guy named Pein took yesterday. I pretty much fell out of my chair seeing it, why would he take a picture of me and post it on the web? I mean he is the fucking leader of the Akatsuki for Christ sake. So I got back up and looked at the others on the top ten list of best zombie highway players. And saw Naruto, Sasuke and Ino in close 2, 3 and 4, than some other people who I don't know.

So I called Naruto back and asked him "do you know who set up this website"? He said "that the ANBU set it up because to thank us for all the hard work we did in the academy. Why do you ask Sakura-chan"?

I said "just curios Naruto but which organization because I'd like to thank them".

I lied terribly but Naruto can never tell, thank god. "Oh it's the Akatsuki tell them thank you for me to Sakura-chan. Also call the teme to tell him about it got to go got Iruka sensei buying me ramen don't want to be late. Bye Sakura-chan".

He hung up. So after I was done talking to Sasuke I got thinking what the hell am I going to do about this?

The next day I woke with a start then I looked outside and it was pouring and you could hear and see thunder and lightning. I moaned because I knew my mom would give herself the excuse that it was raining so she could do house cleaning. When that happens make sure you have ear plugs because she can make so much noise that it would make the calmest person in the world go insane. But as soon as started down the stairs I heard the vacuum start and knew this was going to be a long day.

So I saw my mom shampooing the carpets once again, then I screamed so she could hear me over the very loud vacuum and said "where is breakfast"!

She was used to this so she screamed back "in the kitchen also make sure you wake up your dad"!

He honestly was the only one that could sleep through this annoying sound. So I head to his room and pick up the blow hornthe only thing that wakes him up which really is bad you know and blow it straight in his ear. He literally jumped 6 feet in the fucking air and ended in his fighting pose. He was the leader of the police in Kohona and he did his job very well.

And as I do every morning I poke him in the side he see me and relaxes and I say "it's time for breakfast" and walks out.

So since I was still too tired to do anything I went straight to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of orange juice. Then I heard a knock on the door which is usually the mail man, he is the only one who still has to work through this god awful weather. So I head over to the door and once I open it I see that he already gone which I cannot argue with who in fucks sake would want to stay and stand in this shit. So I start to sort through the mail and find one envelope that was addressed to me from a place called the sound village. So I went back into the kitchen and handed the rest of the mail to dad and started to rip open the letter and read it.

We would like to congratulate you for being in the top ten best zombie highway players, also to say wow that you made it to the very best of it too. Also we like to tell you that we made a level in the game were 2 players are necessary to play. Pretty much one is the driver and the other one is the shooter, but you can play it with more than 2 people the limit is 4 people, but we hope you enjoy playing zombie highway. Hope you have fun. From horror games productions

Once I read that I was ready to bounce off the walls and I quickly ate breakfast, then I checked the website. And there it was every sponsor on the website was advertising it. So I kept scrolling down the page and found one comment that utterly shocked me, it said [**this Sakura Haruno chick does anyone think that's she's as good as she says? She will probably no definitely suck on this level I know it. But I will be at the top, it will be all mine I know it. Later bitches!] **

**From red butterfly aka Karin**

**I was ready to kill that bitch so instead I punched a hole in the wall. How dare she do that, it's not she can the fucken predict the future, I will show that whores ass, I will beat her ass all the way to hells door. So I went back to the computer after ranting for a good ten minutes and saw another comment but it was weird one at that. It said****[well whoever wins so who the fuck cares. Besides who would want to be at the top just to be at the bottom with no friends at all? So play fair or else got that kiddoes'. So I guess enjoy?] **

**From your beloved group of the ANBU the Akatsuki**

**That gave me a warm feeling inside, but it also makes me more curios of who the Akatsuki are? So I kept scrolling down but all the other comments are about them, and there all fan girls so you get my point. So I made myself go a little in over my head and post a comment saying [why are you so in over your fucking heads for them? There not hot, there definitely all dumb as shit, the only thing they have is muscle mass but who doesn't? So stop fretting over dumb fucks and go back to your lives. Also Karin I'll beat your ass before you even get close to the top. Besides I didn't even see your name in the top ten, so once you get there give me a day and I'll put you back down. Got it? See you.**

**From yours truly the blossoming of the devil aka Sakura**

**So as I pressed send I got tingles through my spine, they were nice when they wrote that comment. But this is the only way to draw them out of comfort zone, so it will be easier to track and look up on them.**

**Either way it's good because you get to **see **the rest of the hot guys. [Mentally drools].**

OH inner you're a slut!

**Thank you. But once these guys come out how are you planning on getting them? Because your plan in your head needs work.**

INNER! Sighs. I know it does but you weren't here when I was in the academy were you?

**No why?!**

Oh nothing only that I learned hacking and self-defense with weapons too. Smirks.

**You say what now!**

Yep. The principle Tsunada-sama saw strength in me that no one else did a said she'd train me if I kept my grades up.

**No shit. Damn too bad I wasn't there I would've fucking loved to train with you guys. Pouts **

Well you know I still train with Tsunada-sama once a week to make sure I don't get rusty you could join even if that sounds a little weird considering that you're in my head.

**Ha that is weird but were beside the point it would be my personal pleasure to help you kick as with your and now my sensei. Smirks. Let's kick ass! Yeah!**

So I started down the stairs but then of course the phone rang and knowing that nobody else would get it.

I went back up the stairs answered the phone and said lazily "hello".

"Hello bitch".

"Who the hell is this you jerk, did that bitch Karin set this up because you tell her I will beat the crap out of anyone who gets in my way. Also go give yourself an accidently sex change while you're at it you ass tell her the same".

And I hung up.

"So what should we do now Leader-sama? She completely thought I was that bitch named Karin. There is probably no way in hell we could get close to her without going full force".

They all looked up towards there leader he smirked.

And said "she trains under Tsunada-sama and she knows a lot about weapons because her dad is the Kohona police force. So using deadly force is an option because she won't die easily trust me I know from personal experience".

Flashback

So I sit waiting to take out the target which was Kabuto to emerge but he was taking longer than expected. Then I found out why. He was with the chief of polices daughter Sakura Haruno. It looks like she came willingly so I jump from my post and stalk the place out. About thirty feet both ways also 2 exits. All the sudden there was a scream coming from inside, and I ran inside to see Orochimaru trying to rid the girl of her voice. So I quickly went behind him and kicked him in the head he passed out then Kabuto tried to run off with the girl but all the sudden he was unconscious on the floor with the girl wiping off her clothes. Then all the sudden her head snapped up and we made eye contact. Then next thing I know I'm back at the base with everybody saying Kisamae found me unconscious in this tiny warehouse with a lock of pick hair enclosed in my fingers.

End of Flashback

Everybody stared in shock at their leader, they were all thinking the same thing. How could a little girl defeat their leader when they don't have a chance against him? Pein smirked at their shocked faces and said "Deidera look on the website I have a feeling she wants us to look at it".

Deidera nodded and looked at it and stared at it so after five minutes Hidan said "what the fuck she say".

"Look for yourself".

So he walked over thinking he had another fan girl when he looked at it he through the computer against the wall cursing, when the rest of them looked up what she said. Then 2 more computers ended up crushed against the wall. When Pein heard what she said he laughed at his member's stupidity while they looked like they could kill him.

He said "you idiots she did this to make you mad and to make you come after. Because if you do you will probably screw up and use it against you also if your closer she could research you better and hack into are main frame. So now do you get"?

They looked at each other and Hidan screamed "no your wrong no way an a little brat like her come up with a plan like that".

They looked up at their leader and he said "you guys haven't looked at every corner of her life have you? Ever since that happened I've looked her up so many ways you have no idea. I actually want her to join because she is smart great fighter and you know she is only 11".

He saw all his member's mouths drop then Konan said "then you were beat by a 9 year old Pein-sama. I want to meet her because if she beat you I would like to know her fighting style".

All the boys howled of laughter thinking their leader got beat by a 9 year old.

Pein snapped and yelled at them "if she beat me think about what she could do to you! And she had 2 more years of practice since then so just keep that in mind".

They all shivered at the thought of that then out of nowhere Tobi said "Tobi wants to meet her she sounds like Tobi's mother almost so where she is Tobi wants to know now"!

Then they all got into a fight of who is going to meet her first. Pein thought the will be shocked of how much I know about her.

Once I finally done fretting over why the bitch called me I checked the number in the police data base and found out it wasn't the bitch it was the Akatsuki. Why the hell would they be calling me? Those ass holes don't even have the actual balls to come and talk to me, so just in case the call again I put there number in the phone. I headed down stairs to see if I could get money for movies, popcorn, and ice cream. It was a tradition to get those supplies because every night when it's raining or it's snowed in and we can only walk in the snow we go to the store and get them. So when I reached down stairs I saw my dad in his office with door closed to muffle the sound of the vacuum.

So I went in and asked "dad can I get some money for the ice cream and movies"?

"Sure but be careful I heard people are getting sick lately of an unknown virus that can't be treated. So take it easy and only got to the movie store and the market then come straight home got it"?

"Aye captain".

He shook his and said "here you go and I want all the change this time okay".

"Yes, see you dad".

After telling mom where I was going I was able to get out in time before the vacuum started up, thank god. You know I think she where's ear plugs when she dose the carpets?

When I finally go to the movie store I felt like someone has been watching me but I kept cool so I don't spook anyone who is watching. So I go into the movie store wanting to buy 21 jump street. I heard it was voted the funniest movie of the year. Also wanted to buy another movie since I had enough money for 2 movies. I was going to buy Independence Day. So I go get the movies go to the register and there this weird guy with red hair with a name tag saying Sasori.

He asks "you find everything okay miss"?

"Yeah fine please hurry though don't want my dad to worry about me".

"No problem it will only take a second".

Then once he was done I took the movies and walked out saying "thanks".

Then it hit me like a brick to the face he was a part of the Akatsuki; was he the one who called me? Well it probably wasn't him the one who called me sounded like an impatient brat. I said it out loud in case they were the ones following me. And it worked I heard someone curse and trip over him or herself in a bush, I giggled at the thought of one of them being stupid enough to ruin an op over cursing.

So I arrived at the market then saw the ginger headed guy at the counter, all the sudden I remembered that it was the same guy that was there with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Then I my hand went to my head were he pulled a lock of my hair out before I could knock him out. Could he a part of their group? Could the whole Akatsuki be a part of an undercover team for Orochimaru? They could be taking information from the real ANBU, I have to get out of here without being seen. Can't go out the front door to open the side doors our right in front of the register so that's out. Wait there is a back door that he can't see if I can get behind that book case over there I have a straight shot to the back door. So I quietly bit quickly snuck behind a person and ran to the book case. He turned his head but not fast enough to see me so I went through the back door cursing up a storm. Just thinking how stupid I am for not noticing it earlier. They could be trying to steal my voice again for whatever reason, or they could be trying to kidnap me for ransom which is pretty smart considering that my dad's chief of police. He would do anything to get me back, that's probably who I heard cursing in that bush. But what they don't know is that anyone tries anything with me they will end up dead by me, mom, or my dad. I smirked at the thought of them being so stupid to try anything. Though before I knew I was already at the other market so I picked up the ice cream and popcorn and went straight home.

When I arrived I couldn't stop thinking about that virus my dad was talking about. Could they be spreading it or is it just an unknown virus like he said. Hm.

So I unlocked the door and yelled "I'm home".

So after that I went straight to the kitchen to make sure I get the ice cream in the freezer before it melts. My dad casually walked up to me and put his hand out and nodded towards it, I sighed and pulled out the extra ten bucks that was left over and he shook his head again then I pulled out the five quarters and put it all in his hand.

He rubbed my head and said "you can keep the dollar that you have in your pocket".

I swear he has x-ray vision. So I started the popcorn and took out the 2 movies I got and put them by the VCR and went up to my bedroom to get my mom. Every time I'm gone no matter what day it is she always cleans my room and every time I go in I see her on my bed waiting for me. So I go up to her and say "I got the 2 movies we wanted to see for a while. Also my bag is always over there not there". And she sighed because she always gets something wrong when she cleans my room and I of course always point it out to her.

She said "sorry but can we go watch the movies now I've been waiting up here for a half an hour".

"Okay let's go".

She smiled and we both head down to see my dad in the living room with a big bowl of popcorn and the in tire thing of ice cream on the table with him holding up both movies saying "which one first".

Me and my mom both screamed "Independence Day"!

My dad shook his head because he knew both of us has been waiting to watch that movie for a very long time. So we popped in the movie and we all sat on the couch watching the previews while I was thinking could this week get any more weird or confusing.


	2. The Jorney

**Hey everybody hope your enjoying here another chapter sorry for not updating its been quite a couple weeks. So please review to give me ideas and it brightens my day so please. Now enough jabbering on with the story, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto I would not be on Fanfiction writing story's but selling them in stead.**

And of course it did though, also never jinxes it I made that mistake and I will never make it again. So I wake up the next morning on the floor with my mom and dad on the couch in tangled with their feet dangling off the couch.

So I get up to get juice but when I arrived at the refrigerator there was a note on the fridge saying _'I know where you live, I know where your parents work, so if you want to live through the week you might want to keep this to yourself, after reading rip into confetti and through into trash can or you will find something very bad in your living room, from unknown person. Ps you do anything wrong or bad we will know and you will pay.'_

I got shivers just thinking that what they said is true about well everything. My first instinct ways to go to the police or my father but whoever this person is like he says he could be watching me and my parents. He could have planted cameras around the house when we were sleeping. Damn it I thought to myself no wonder my mom and dad are sleeping in they never do that, they must have been dosed with a sleep inhaler. They would not wake up if there was a rustle in the house and they didn't have to do me because I have and always will be a heavy sleeper.

Shit I quickly went up to my room and found it completely trashed and everything I owned was on the floor but my computer was gone also there was another note saying _ 'you can report this to the police they should know were after you also look nice photo for the zombie highway first place girl. So once you see the police call this number, I'd like to talk to the new town celebrity. Actually tell the police everything and when you see them freeze from what you said and your father do the same then we both want something from each other. Then we have a true reason to talk. And since you've been daddy's little good girl I'll give you the start of my name its starts with an M now boo bye for now._'

From unknown person.

I got shivers and ran to my mom and dad "dad, mom wake up someone broke into our house and trashed my room" I screeched.

I heard both of them crash on to the floor trying to get to me. Then my mom arrived first my dad very close behind and they both asked at the same time "are you okay"?

I nodded and said "my room is completely trashed, I'm not sure what's gone but I am definitely know my computer is gone".

My dad drew his weapon and I shook my head saying "no dad the person who did this is long gone also he left me these two notes".

Once they read it they looked horrified but the look on their face says they know something I don't.

So I asked "what do you know about this", and pointed to the notes.

They both not one but both bit there lip and said "young boys and girls around your age have had the exact same thing happen to them like it did you. The exact same MO their computer was stolen there rooms were trashed and the person left two notes one on the fridge and one in there now trashed rooms. Also 3 days after the attack the boys and girls all went missing, ever since that game zombie highway came out. Also the kids that this happen to the attacker leaves one final note when the child is taken".

They both looked at me and I saw they weren't telling me everything but that's as much as I am going to get out of them.

"So I guess we should call the police right dad"?

"Yeah we should sweet heart but I forbid you to go out of this house. Also try to stay in my office at all times unless you need something. Got it"?

"Aye captain" I grumbled and went up to my dad's office and locked the door.

So when someone is bored and locked in their dad's office what do you do? Call your friends of course, whoever doesn't know that is really stupid.

So I called up Sasuke once he picked up I could tell he was pissed I could hear him quietly cursing so I said "it happened to you to right"?

He suddenly stopped and said "it happening to everyone Naruto, Ino and some other people including me. Let me guess it happened to you to huh"?

"Yeah what letter of the name did you get I got M".

"I got Z and Naruto got I and Ino got K. What's going on here? Where looking like idiots out there honestly what the fuck. Also let me say he took your computer too".

"Yep also trashed my room and gave my mom and dad the sleep inhaler to make sure they didn't wake up to the ruckus they were making up stairs".

He sighed over the phone and said "the same happened to my parents you know ANBU and all".

Then it was my turn to sigh how come I have a feeling who doing this guess time to check out the Akatsuki. Sweat drop.

"Sasuke I have to call you back see you".

"Wait Sakura do you know something I don't". But was cut off when I hung up, but knowing Sasuke he will come over to see what I know. So I go in to the police data base my dad let me in once and I solved a case ever since then I got in by knowing the password.

So once I was in the data base I searched their finances were they've been, and also to top it off I hacked their main frame. Yeah I'm that good at hacking. So I back traced the coordinates to their hide out before I hacked in which made it easier to back trace the connection to their computers so I could get a good look in their files. One caught my eye though but I couldn't read it though because it was so highly encrypted that it would take me an hour and a half to break it. I had 5 minutes to get out of there data base before their alarms went off and I would be screwed. So I took out a thumb drive inserted it in the computer and in 3 minutes I had all their files so I had 2 minutes left to get out and leave no trace. And that my dear friend is exactly what I did. Though it wasn't perfect they would find out their computer was hacked because what I did is I transferred the files on the thumb drive so no files left. But to get them pissed of I left a note saying "it was too easy to hack in your in to your main frame. Also I know where you live now. Don't bother looking for the files they've been transferred to somewhere you don't know. So by the way your main frame was to inwardly protected and not out worldly protected. You should work on that by the way you wouldn't want terrorist's to get in you know. Bye. From person you don't know".

I smirked at myself for my accomplishment, I really did love hacking and also was very good at it too. Those idiots won't know what hit them, and I know they have paper files that's why I decide to do it. But have fun going through tons of those files. I sat back in my chair and started decoding the files that are on the thumb drive. And was truly shocked at what I found.

"Hidan check if there are any more sightings of the virus" said Kazuku.

"Why can't you do it" wined Hidan.

"Do it Hidan" Kazuku said in his most deadly voice.

"Fine" Hidan grumbled.

And he went over to the computer turned it on and was yelling and cursing his head off. So Kazuku calmly walked over and then when he saw what happened and he had his cell out in seconds and was dialing Pain. Even though he was thoroughly pissed he was waiting patiently for Pain to pick up his phone because he always does.

So when he finally picked up he said "yeah report".

Kazuku answered immediately saying "someone broke into our mainframe and took all the files and left a note saying "it was too easy to hack into your mainframe. Also I know where you live now. Don't bother looking for the files they've been transferred to somewhere you don't know. So by the way your mainframe was to inwardly protected and not outwardly protected. You should work on that by the way you wouldn't want terrorists to get in you know. Bye. From person you don't know".

Over the line I heard Pein growl and say "I didn't think she would go this far, we have the paper files right"?

"Yeah I checked there all there but it would take hours to go through them and input them back into the computer".

"Damn it, this is a real pain in the ass. Okay how did it go implanting the notes? Also getting her computer"?

"It went well and by the way it looks on her computer she thinks were contemplating with Orochimaru".

Pain seemed stunted over the phone then he said "can you pull the video footage from the grocery shop I saw something I want to clarify".

So I got the footage (we have tapes in the cameras) and said "I see her in the shop then it looks like she recognized you and hid her self behind a person then went out the back door. It seems like she is cursing more than Hidan".

"Hey" screamed Hidan.

I ignored him and went on "what should we do now"?

"Let me check out something first then we shall see".

"Okay" and he hung up.

Then smacked Hidan over his head muttering idiot, then Hidan starting saying something "what the hell was that for? I swear one of these days I'm going to sacrifice you Jashin and I will take great fucking pleasure in it".

All I did was hit over the head again and he muttering about sacrificing me to Jashin. So I ignored it and went on google and typed in Haruno Sakura waiting to see what I find. Something popped up in a matter of seconds and it was an article saying '**Leader of police forces daughter found involved in a case of missing children. Her computer was stolen, room trashed and two notes one on her refrigerator, next one in her newly trashed room. Her mother and father were dosed with a sleep inhaler so that they would not wake up during the robbery. If anybody knows anything about the case of the missing children please call this number 911 923 9083. Thank you for reading'**.

So what I found out about the Akatsuki and what they were doing was pretty breath taking. They were researching the unknown virus quite a lot too, and they've been keeping an update on the people who've been infected. But what I found truly intriguing that no one under the age of 20 has ever been infected. And that so far no antidote has been made but from the size of people getting infected it looks like the Kohona scientists are working day and night looking for a cure.

Then all the sudden someone was banging on the front door saying "SAKURA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!"

I sighed knowing that he would be coming here was bad enough but now unless I do something he going to knock down the door again. (I tell you about it later let's just say my mom threw Sasuke into a lake and tried to drown him). So I walk down the stairs and crept up to the front door and looked threw the peephole (ha peephole) and saw him there fuming and he looked like he was about to kick the door down.

But I always come prepared and took a tape recorder out of my pocket and it had my mom's voice on it when he first knocked down the door and it said. "SASKUE YOU BASTARD YOU KNOCK OUR DOOR DOWN AGAIN AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DROWN THIS TIME!"

I rewrote it a little bit but it should stop him. He instantly stopped and knocked down the door were I was standing in my PJs with the tape recorder in my hand, and I was trying so hard not to laugh. If looks could kill I would be 16 feet underground, he came charging at me so I scurried up the stairs into my dad's office and quickly shut and locked the door that had a super heavy duty lock. (Thank you dad that you actually put the lock on).

And I heard Sasuke scream from the other side of the door "SAKURA HARUNO OPEN THIS DOOR AT ONCE AND I WONT STRANGLE YOU!"

I couldn't help but laugh at him because my dad set a camera outside his door and I was watching Sasuke try to break the door down. He yelled "NOW YOU'VE DONE IT ONCE YOUR OUT OF THERE I WILL KILL YOU THEN SEND THE PIECES OF YOU FLESH TO NARUTO! AND DON'T TRY TO HIDE IT I KNOW YOU KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT THE KIDNAPINGS SO WHY DON'T YOU LET YOUR PANSY ASS OUT OF YOR DADDYS OFFICE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

"UM SASUKE IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE I'M A WOMAN NOT A MAN," I screamed back at him so he screamed right back at me.

"NO SHIT SAKURA BUT IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE IN THE COUNT OF THREE I WILL BUST DOWN THIS DOOR"! Shit better climb out of the window and head to Naruto's place he'll help me. Unlike Sasuke he might understand what's going on and not try to kill me in the process. So I heard him start counting but knew I had two minutes to run before he broke the door. So I hop out of the 2 story window with ease but what I didn't know is he placed a shadow clone outside the window in case I did.

And landed straight in front of its face and I heard Sasuke scream from inside "SAKURA YOU BITCH I'M GOING TO GET YOU AND SHAKE THE INFORMATION OUT OF YOU!"

I muttered "oh shit".

Because I knew he wasn't kidding either I know from personal experience so I pumped chakra into my feet and darted to Naruto's house with Sasuke screaming behind me to stop. But I ignored him and kept running and luckily Naruto was just going out of his house so I shoved him inside and locked the door just before I heard Sasuke slam face first into Naruto's door.

I heard him screech "DOBE OPEN THIS DOOR AND HAND OVER SAKURA AND I WONT HURT THE BOTH OF YOU ONLY SAKURA!"

I turned to see Naruto scream at Sasuke "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TEME WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO HURT SAKURA?! NO WAY AM I OPENING THIS DOOR AND DON'T TRY TO KICK IT DOWN I HAD IT REINFORCED WITH STEEL FOR THESE TYPE OF SITUATIONS!"

I heard Sasuke try to break the door but I heard him cursing a lot which means Naruto did insulate it with steel. Thank you god for small favors.

And I yelled at Sasuke "YOU KNOW ONE OF THE REASONS I DIDN'T TELL YOU WHAT I KNOW IS BECAUSE YOU WERE FUCKING THREATING TO KILL, MAIM OR EVEN FUCKING DESTROY ME! EVER THOUGHT OF THAT YOU IDIOT!" He shut up for a minute thinking about what I just said but I didn't give enough time before I yelled at him again "ALSO YOU BAKA I CAME TO NARUTOS BECAUSE I KNOW HE WILL HERE ME OUT AND NOT TRY TO HURT OR KILL ME DURING OR AFTER IT! SO THINK ABOUT THAT FOR A MINUTE HM YOU THINK I TELL YOU SHIT AFTER YOU PRETTY MUCH TRIED TO KILL MEEEEEEE!"

Before I could say anything else Sasuke yelled at me " WELL DAMN SAKURA YOU DIDN'T GIVE MUCH OF A FUCKIN CHOICE TO TRY AND THREATEN YOU BECAUSE YOU HUNG UP THE PHONE HAD A TAPE RECORDER SCREAM AT ME, MADE ME BREAK MY NOSE AND SPRAIN MY SHOLDER YOU BITCH!"

"WELL SASUGAY YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A CHOICE OF DOING THAT EITHER YOU KNOW POUNDING DOWN MY DOOR SAYING THAT YOU'LL KILL ME IF I DON'T OPEN THE DOOR AND MAKING ME RUN FOR MY LIFE FROM YOU SO I DON'T END UP PART OF THE FRICKIN GROUND! SO THINK ABOUT THAT TO SAASUUUGGGGAAAAAYYYYY"!"

"I AM NOT GAY! FOR ALL I KNOW YOU'RE A FRICKEN LESBIEN YOUR SELF BITCH!"

"SO WHAT IF I AM SO WHAT IF I'M STRAIGHT WHAT I'M WONDERING WHY YOUR SO QUICK TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT SSSAAASSUUUGGGGAAAYYYYYY!"

"SORRY IF I DON'T WANT SOME LOW LIFE BITCH CALLING ME GAY! SO GO SCREW YOURSELF PPPPPIIIIINNNNNKKKYYY!"

"YOUR DEAD SSSSAAASSSUUUGAYYYYY! ONCE I AM DONE TELLING MY TRUE FRIEND WHATS GOING ON YOU AND YOUR UCHIA ASS OUR GOING TO BE 16 FEET UNDER THE GROUND! DOUCHEBAG!"

Naruto screamed before Sasuke could reply "OKAY YOU TWO WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! I AM SO FUCKEN CONFUSED SO TEME SHUT UP AND LET SAKURA EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"!

Sasuke finally shut up and I give Naruto the look of thank you so much and what would I do without you, he gives me his goofy foxy grin before he urges me to talk.

I sigh then say "look ever since I got zombie highway weird things have been happening with the ANBU. Well not the true ANBU but the Akatsuki and ever realized how all the kids who have been kidnapped had the same letters of the beginnings of the Akatsuki's names. Now what I tell you right now is strictly confidential, I hacked the Akatsuki's data base and I downloaded all there info and let all their computers empty of files. Also left a note on the computer sounding exactly like the notes we found."

I tried to sound like I wasn't inwardly laughing my ass off but I did not succeed very well, because Sasuke roared at me.

"SAKURA YOU DID WHAT! YOU KNOW THAT'S FUCKEN ILLEGAL RIGHT! YOU CANT HACK INTO THE…"

But was cut off from me screaming.

"SASUKE YOU AGREED TO KEEP THIS UNDER WRAPS AND IF YOU SAY ANYMORE I WILL PERSONALLY GO OUT THE AND CUT OFF YOUR DICK IF YOU WANT! AAAASSSSSSHHHHHOOOLLLLEEEE!"

He immediately shut but before he shut up I heard him muttering "my brother is in that group you know".

But I ignored him completely and went on.

"Here let me start from the beginning, remember the first day zombie highway went on sale? Well this guy named Pein blocked my way and after apologizing he took a picture of me and posted it online on the zombie highway website. The next day I went to get the annual supplies for when it rains or snows and I was followed by this idiot who wouldn't stop cursing and I saw 2 of the Akatsuki members while shopping. The next day my house was broken into so my dad ordered me into his office and I did the hacking thing (he he) and I found some stuff that would be help full, but couldn't search more because of the idiot outside. And I ran over here because I knew Naruto over here is more level headed than the baka outside".

I finished nicely before Sasuke started screaming (to me though it sounded more like screeching).

"SAKURA HARUNO YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU JUST SAID ABOUT MY BROTHER AT ONCE! BESIDES THERE IS NO FUCKING PROOF IS THEIR YOU PROBABLY SET THIS ALL UP SO YOU COULD GET MY ATTENTION YOU BITCH! I WILL-!

"YOU WANT MY ATTENTION SASUKE UCHIA! I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU RIGHT NOW, YOU AND YOUR COCKY UCHIA ASS IS SO CONFIDANT ABOUT EVERYTHING! YOU THINK YOUR SO MUCH BETTER THAN EVERYBODY ELSE WEL HERES A NEWS FLASH FOR YOU NARUTO IS BETTER THAN YOU! THE REASON YOU CALL HIM DOBE IS BECAUSE YOUR TO DAMN JEALOUS OF HIM TO NOT CALL HIM THAT! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

I hear nothing on the other side of the door complete silence when I hear Sasuke say very calmly "fine, obviously you want to spend time with your boy toy so go on a head don't let me stop you."

I heard him stomping away when I sank to the ground and looked up at Naruto to see his shocked confused and happy face when snaps out of it lowers himself next to me and wraps me in a tight hug as tears spring to my eyes and I hug Naruto even tighter.

I see him look up at me and say "don't worry Sakura-chan he'll come around he just needs sometime to cool off. Thank you for saying that even if you truly didn't mea-."

I yank myself away from him and slap him hard to get that gnarly thought out of his head as I hugged him again while slowly saying "I do not have any reason to lie, so why would I?"

He looks at me shocked but quickly shakes out of it and gives me his big goofy grin when he said "I always new you liked me better! But Sakura I just suggest you stay away from teme for a while just so he can cool down and think things through. And also Sakura your dad is the leader of is the police force and you were just involved in a kidnaping case and you're over here?"

I put the pieces together when I shouted "OH CRAP!"

Dashed out the door while yelling to Naruto "THANKS!"

I hear him yell back when I'm already half a mile away "NO PROBLEM SAKURA-CHAN!"

I dash to my house to see my dad yelling with tears in his eyes to find me when I dash with all my might over to where he is and tackle him to the ground smiling slightly when I see him look at me with wide eyes as he immediately hugs me. We stay like that for a minute with dad's whole police force watching when I get up and help him up when he signals everybody to leave. They all dash out of there like death himself is there as we both walk into the house.

I see my mom bawling her eyes out as she holds my favorite jacket, my dad lets me go as I race over there and run up into her arms as she stare at me for a split second when she lets out a big sigh of relief a she practically hugs me to death. I look over at her as I sputter for a breath with her squeezing me so tight when see my dad come over and slowly take me out of my crying moms arms and sets me beside her as I regain my breath.

I see them both look at me when my dad says "I know your back and all but I need to ask you something since I highly doubt you did it, who kicked in our door and tore my office to shreds?"

I look at them both slowly starting to get scared for Sasuke when I say to them "I'll tell you but you must promise that you won't kill, maim or destroy him."

They nod truly interested about who it was but I swear I fell a killing in tent rolling of both of them when I let out a big sigh and say "it was Sasuke, he came over barging threw everything since I didn't tell him something and I had to run all the way over to Naruto's before he would even listen to me. I think though I stayed I little too long at Naruto's."

They both look at me with an evil glint in their eyes when my mom says "I am so going to drag that boy all the way to the lake and drown him but pull him up before he dies so he can pay the ginormous bill so I can drown him again. But don't worry honey I won't kill you friend but I can't promise though I won't maim him."

I look at my mom in slight fear when I hear my dad say "don't forget to take pictures so we can hang them on the wall and give some to his brother and also for the Christmas cards."

I look at them both in fear for Sasuke's sanity and humanity when I remember the Akatsuki and if they knew I hacked them they could try to back trace my hack to see if they could recover their lost files. My eyes widen knowing that they are doing this most likely right now.

I look back to my mom and dad and say "dad can I go into your office?"

"Sure sweetie."

He looks at me with those eyes that promised pain as I sent a silent prayer up that Sasuke survives this as I make a mad dash to my dad's office to hop in his chair to see them hacking the computer to see if there's any chance that I left the files on it. Do they really think I was that stupid? I immediately take action and back trace the computer and block the path from the hack and decide to leave the Akatsuki a little note.

"Itachi you got our files back yet?"

He shakes his head as he says "looks like she used a USB port to take the files and not leave the-, shit she back traced us and now is our computer!"

I walk over to Itachi when words show up on the screen that say, SHOULD'VE KNOWN THE FAMOUS AKATSUKI WOULD LEAVE THEIR MAIN BASE OPEN FOR AN ATTACK WHEN THEIR TRYING TO HACK AN INNOCENT LITTLE GIRLS DADS COMPUTER. A SHAME REALLY, ITACHI YOU COULD'VE BEEN A MUCH BETTER ROLE MODEL FOR SASUKE THAT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LIE ABOUT EVERYTHING TO HIM. HE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT THE LYING MANIPULITIVE SIDE OF YOU THAT I KNOW. BUT DON'T WORRY IT'S OUR LITTLE SECRET AS LONG AS PEIN KEEPS IT TO. WELL IT'S EEN A PLEASURE TALKING TO YOU BUT I HAVE TO GO NOW DOING THINGS THAT IS ILLEGAL. BYE NOW AKATSUKI.

FROM PERSON UNKNOWN.

I stare at the computer as it shuts down only replaying the same image over and over again which is me dying getting shot in the head again and again. I see Itachi as he throws the computer at the wall and stalks off while muttering about maim the anything but innocent child. I smirk as I look at the dying computer while thinking, `I know I'm supposed to care about the young girl but I cannot wait to kidnap her and bring her here to fight the living dead. But revenge is so very sweet.


	3. The Killer Z's

**Well I'm back! Sorry for not updating for a while lot of things going on and had a small case of writers block in the midst, so this chapter is pretty long. well enough of my yapping enjoy the story and please review if you want more chapters it helps motivate me! **

**Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto there would be much more action for the girls**

I sit back from my dad's computer feeling very accomplished on what I did to the Akatsuki still pondering though why I heard Pein say through the crackled computer Itachi threw kidnap and living dead. Must be trying to mess with me since well you know. I hop out of the chair and go to my bed room which has been recently fixed and hop into to bed contemplating about what to do tomorrow, not even imagining getting kidnapped to fight the living dead.

I wake up in the middle of the night my instincts screaming I run but being the curious person I am I didn't as I got up and looked around my room as my mouth dropped open as I stared at the entire Akatsuki who were currently in my room smirking as I almost pass out. Good thing I can't get a heart attack at this age or I would so be dead. I stare at all eleven members and one thought immediately went into my head, I am so fucking screwed.

So I did the one thing that the Akatsuki would not expect me to do, I screamed. Sadly Itachi put a sound barrier up o I really am screwed. Pein slowly walks up to me as I glare a glare that could rival Itachi's when he just smirked bigger, okay I admit it maybe I shouldn't have hacked the Akatsuki's base then threw it back in their faces but this is a little much! God this would be so much easier if they'd underestimated me like everybody else!

**CALM DOWN! I will help only because these guys really seem like they want to murder us, even if they are still sexy. Okay repeat these hand signals and I will appear beside you to help you fight them off. Boar, Fox, Dragon, Scorpion, Boar, Snake.**

I repeated the signals I see a shark dude swing a scaly sword at me as inner appears beside me and blocks the sword and says "don't even try it Kisamae Samahada won't work on someone who is already stealing someone's chakra."

I see Kisamea's eyes widen as the rest of the Akatsuki's but Pein who just growled and I said "come and get me fake ANBU!"

I wake up chained to a bed with chakra restraints wit inner beside me the same expect she was awake for everything. My mind immediately went to rapist but I hear gun fire and only standard civilians use them. I yank on the bed as I see inner look at me and say.

"It won't work I tried. But remember when they said living dead?"

I nod most likely not wanting to hear the answer when inner said "they weren't kidding. I seriously saw two people eating a child intestines on the way here and let me tell you if I could barf I would've all over the car because that was what it was all the way hear. Sakura Haruno it seems we've been recruited to fight the undead."

I stare at her knowing she was telling the truth because I saw the same memories I bend over the bed puking whatever I ate before when I see a woman with blue hair walk in when she screamed "Pein the new recruit is awake!"

I hear footsteps come in and once I am done puking whatever I last ate I look into the eyes I hate most at the moment when I see him smirk and say "looks like your dear summon told you why you are here. Hm?"

I growl as I shout at him noticing the blue haired lady leaning against the door frame eyes closed listening to us "She is not my summon, you jackass! And if it weren't for your damn Rinnagun and Sharingun I wouldn't be here!"

Last night the only way they were able to keep them self from being in the hospital for a year was a combined attack of the two and made me pass out and now I'm here! Lovely story ain't it?

I see him smirk and say "she isn't no? Interesting maybe she will be able to help since we can't use chakra."

I look at him when I take a deep sigh that washed away most of my anger when I said with my ninja face on and say "why there are zombies outside and why are you kidnapping little kids to do your dirty work?"

I see him smile in his eye's even if is features didn't change when he says "the virus started in Suna and traveled to Kohona just a few weeks and now where supplying forces for back up since all of the older soldiers we sent out died as soon as a zombie touched them. The only ones who can fight them are people under eighteen. And yes I am under eighteen I am seventeen. We created that video game to see what kids could take the job."

I stare at him quite expecting my parents to pop out and say gotcha but of course they didn't. I close my eyes to keep from hyperventilating as I processed the information, okay there are millions of other kids why me?

I open my eyes and turn to look him in the eyes and see desperateness and sadness behind that smirk and cocky attitude there really is a young man being asked to much when I let out a sigh and ask "out of the million kids in Kohona why me what will I do here that you took such desperate measures to get me here?"

He smirks bigger and says "out of all the kids in Kohona who has your talent to knockout a single Akatsuki member out cold in under a minute?"

I sigh deeply and nod for him to go on with a slight tint to my cheeks "you are the only one who might possibly kid these kids to listen to you since you're close to your age and you could beat them in an instant. And also if you're wondering who is leaning against the door its all of the Akatsuki members there anxious to meet you. And just so you know you are now a part of the Akatsuki so that means no maiming or killing us."

He gets up to the door and opens it when all the Akatsuki members came tumbling in sept a few when he shouts while leaving "also make sure to use no chakra when facing a zombie or you'll die!"

I see all the members stand up and stare at me as I did the same in sept I was lying down of course while trying to process that the people that just kidnaped me are having me join their group. They look at me when I growl and they finally realized I was stilled tied to the damn bed so Kisamae lifts Samahada up and cuts the restraints off my hands as I literally rip off the one tied to my ankles when I look up to see that the Akatsuki the most feared ANBU of all time that is known worldwide is black and blue (Kisamae is purple and black) with minor and major cuts and lashes all over them and on a few some boils. Hey I did what I could to the so thought criminals.

I get up and stretch as they still stare at my twelve year old body when I snap "before you ask yes my hair isn't dyed and I am not a twenty year old in a twelve year olds body."

I see them snap out of shock and I finally see how tired looking they are when I let out a huge sigh and say "can I use chakra when I am not fighting a zombie?"

The group nods and they all grin as I feel a twinge of anger at the group when I say "if so since I guess your needed in your best physical condition I will heal you idiotic asses. Blondie you first."

I hear the blond growl and mutter "damn pinky," I step towards him as he sits and I decided that for this particular male I will use the hurtful medical chakra. I see him start to squirm when I finish quickly because I still got a lot of members left when I whisper in his ear.

"That's for calling me pinky Barbie."

I see him look up re-energized as he says "right PINKY!"

He launches himself from my chakra filled fist as he chuckles and I say "I feel sad for the member who has to deal with him."

I hear a sigh from Sasori I believe as he says "yes I agree with you he can be very annoying."

I hear Deidera (yes I know his name but just decided not to use it) start crying even though it's fake when I say "Sasori your next."

I hear blondie shout (Deidera) "what you know his name!"

"I know yours to numb skull but I think I would use your new name blondie."

"Same here pinkie."

I start healing Sasori silently as I send out an invisible senbon needle a Deidera that hits him in his family jewels as I hear him yowl and topple to the floor as I chuckle silently as I finish up with Sasori when he says "thank you for both it might shut him up for a while."

I nod and point to Zetzu who comes up and sits down when I say silently "can you please teach how to pass through walls and the likes?"

He nods and says "yes I will, **we will teach you as long as you tells us how you turn your feet into lava."**

I chuckle slightly as I say "sure no problem you have earth affinity right?"

He nods as I say loudly as I finish up with Zetzu "you do know you will have to teach me how to use a hand gun?"

They look at me shocked as I say "what I am more of a sniper rifle gal."

They nod at that as I finish the rest of the members off using painful chakra if they piss me off when Itachi says "Haruno you forgot to heal yourself."

I look up in his eyes that promise revenge oh boy that will be lovely I see the other members sweat drop as the loud mouthed prick named Hidan says "yeah bitch you got to be in tip top shape when you fight the freaks!"

I look at him when his partner says "blame Hidan and Deidera for the name the idiots said the name zombie was to and I quote 'not original'."

I nod my head as I hear inner who has been deathly quiet say "now you son of a bitch untie me so I can rip the freaks to shreds as I rip you limb for limb and ra-."

Before she can finish I launch myself at her and send her back to the pits of my subconscious when the guys stare at me as I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment.

**'****Hey now that with your boy squad how about you ask them where our friends are.'**

I look at them finally clicking in my head what she said when I asked deathly calm "my friends you did the exact same thing with so where are they and if they are hurt you will wish what I did to you last night was the only thing you'll receive when I'm done with you."

They look at me with a shiver running down there back when Madara says "don't worry there fine but at the moment they are being restrained so they don't kill us when we said we also brought you here. You really do have good friends because they said if we did anything to you they would do unimaginable torture to us. But it seems the blond girl is planning to feed us tot e zombies at first chance, the other blond boy is shouting at us how he will kill you, and Itachi's brother is deathly quiet with his Sharingun spinning and growling every time we come near but when his brother comes he deathly quiet."

I laugh silently at their reactions when I say to them "I suggest you let me go see them unless you want to be dead by tomorrow."

They nod and I see Hidan and Kazuku walk out the door as follow them as they lead me down the hall ways I hear more gun shots and shouting when we enter a room that is pure steal and I can see that its chakra enforced. I look up and growl deathly when I see Ino chained to the wall and her normal high pony tail is sagging and her clothes are filthy and Naruto and Sasuke look the same way but they have cuts all over them same with Ino just more.

When they hear my growl they look up and their eyes widen and Naruto and Ino shout at the same time "SAKURA ARE YOU OKAY!? DID THEY HURT YOU!? CAN I PLEASE KILL THEM!?"

I chuckle slightly when I hear Sasuke say "nice to see you pinky."

I look at him when I say "right back at you blackie."

I look at the duo and say "leave now or lose your jewels."

They run out of the room like death himself is after them and as soon as they were out I sagged a little in relief and run over to them and yank them out of there chakra enhanced ropes and as soon as they were out of the ropes I burned them then grabbed them all in a hug, yes even Sasuke.

I see them let go when I ask yet again deathly calm "how long have you guys been chained to the damned wall."

I hear Ino say with a sore throat "about two days, they snatched us in our sleep and brought us here but when you weren't with us we all freaked and they chained to the wall with no food or water."

I glare at the door were the duo left when Sasuke says "I'm sorry for what I said Sakura I never imagined Itachi would do this. Where were yo-."

They finally take a closer look at me and gasped to see black, blue and purple with minor and major scratches all over me and to see my arm twisted at a weird angle and my ankle was really swollen when Naruto growls out in a deadly voice "I WILL KILL THESE SELF SEVERING JACK ASSES BEFORE THEY CAN SAY FUCK!"

I look at him and sigh and say "you do know that there are real zombies out there eating kids and everybody as meals right?"

They nod sadly when Sasuke says "after I left Naruto's I went back home on my brothers computer to see what you said to him when they tried to hack you then Itachi came back in and knocked me out and dragged me here with those two."

I look at them when I say "I can heal myself later but let me heal you guys, and also don't worry before I healed them I beat the Akatsuki black and blue and some purple."

I see Sasuke smirk and Naruto grin while Ino just had a really evil look in her eye when I say "okay there needed to fight so no maiming killing or destroying them anything else is great and I will join in."

They chuckle when Ino asks "why'd it take you so long to get here? I mean by he looks of it was one hell of a fight."

I look at her and put hand on my head and start rubbing it as I look up sheepishly and say "well at first I was testing them-."

Before I can finish I see a boy no older than ten burst through the door and shout "Haruno and friends need you assembled down in base camp."

I look at him when I ask "where the hell is base camp?"

He looks at me and shakes his and says "down the right go straight and then go left and you'll see two big silver doors and your there. Now GO."

He slams the door shut when I hear a scream as we all rush out and see the young man getting devoured by a waitress as her head looks up and locks on us as I see she has blood and flesh dripping from her face and teeth and the right side of her face it demolished. She gets up from eating the young man that was once alive as a she staggers over mouth open wide and chomping down on her teeth as I get so pissed I launch myself at her and punch her in the head as she staggers back and does a round house at her head. The head goes clean off and hits the side wall as the body thumps to the ground when I hear more chomping as I turn my head and look down at the head to see it still alive as I smash my boot continuously in till Ino and Naruto drag me off as Sasuke makes sure it's dead.

I look back to see that a horde is running right at us as I curse and yell "come on we got to get to the main base or we will be screwed!"

We all start running but I quickly grab the kid's gun that died and his bat and we take off trying to ignore the chomping behind us as I swerve around (thank god for my heightened senses) and smash the bat in the things face and blood and brains fly everywhere as I swerve back around. I look back and see that we reached the big silver doors (ironic right) as we barge threw ad slam our backs on to the doors as the Z's bang against the door quite eager for another meal as I slide the bat between the bars to open the door and back up to see it holding.

I look around to see all of the Akatsuki staring at us when the door burst open and all of us fly into action.

I kick a Z in the head as I take the gun and shoot twelve Z's in the head as I run out of shots as I take the butt of the gun and smash it right between the eyes o turn around to see the rest of the Z's lying dead on the ground or slightly twitching. I look over and everyone's okay but we are all covered head to toe in black blood and guts as I look over to Pein and give him my hardest glare. Isn't this base designed to keep Z's out?!

I walk over to Pein and push him in the chest and say "what the fuck! Isn't this base secure so those things don't get in?! Do those kids out there fighting have any training?!"

I glare up at him as he glares down at me when Hidan says "bitch you are so under estimating these shits there stronger than you think."

I fume at him as I yell "well no shit Sherlock! But have you even given the kids out there training so they don't die and turn into a Z's happy meal!"

"Of course we have but we have no control over what happens out there unless were fighting out there too! We gave shifts to the brats anyway."

My eyes darken as I look up between my pink locks and glare my hardest glare at them, brats. They call them brats who die out there thinking they are out there saving everybody but truly they are on a suicide mission! I look up and glare right into Pein's eye's as a few tears leave my eyes but no one can see them.

I say strongly "so these brats you're talking about out there who are risking their lives this very moment trying to kill Z's and keep them out of this base so you can sit here and chat. And shifts are you shitting me? Let me guess those shifts are twelve hours out there slaughtering Z's and when they come back in they have to work around the base after they get six hours of sleep. Oh did you forget that these are kids who you keep recruiting and that are all most right out of the academy! They have never seen live combat till now, most of them lack in Taijustu since there sensei was supposed to help them hone their skills and work in pairs but opps I forgot you kidnaped them in their very own bed and sent them to fight the living dead."

I see Pein take a long breath and say "you right they have no experience in the field and are getting themselves killed since they really don't want to listen to the people that kidnapped them. That's why I brought you in because if they were to listen to anyone it would most likely be you who was kidnaped with them."

I look away from Pein's eyes and dash over to Hidan and kick him in the chest as I walk over to him and whisper in his ear "they're no brats, they are people who got sent into battle to soon because you are too lazy to so you get someone else to do your dirty work."

I look over at Naruto, Sasuke and Ino who all stayed quite this entire time as I nodded to them and dashed out the door with them following as I run out an exit to see utter chaos. I see Z's hording together and slowly taking down each kid as the snipers on top of the roofs get too overwhelmed as I rush off and grab a kid by his shirt as shot got fired right where the kid was standing. I see Sasuke on top of the roof and Ino in the medic camps ad Naruto fighting and saving kids like me.

I push the kid to the side and punch a Z in the neck as black goo sprays everywhere as its head goes flying as I see the kid turn around to see, "the hell, SHIKAMARU!?"

"SAKURA?!"

"GET DOWN!"

I yank him to the ground and raise three fingers up as a blur of bullets come raining down on the Z's that were trying to attack us from behind. I yank him up as I yank a kunai from his hand and stab in a Z's forehead that was coming up behind me.

"OKAY WHO THE HELL ELSE IS HERE?!"

I swerve around and punch a Z in the face as I here Shikamaru yell "EVERYBODY'S HERE, WELL SOME ARE DEAD BUT WE STILL ARE ALL HERE! DAMN THIS IS SO FUCKING TROUBLE SOME!"

I race away from Shika and launch myself at a girl as we tumble as a rain of bullets kill the Z's as I yank her away from the gore as we both launch into hand to hand combat with twenty Z's. I punch and kick all the Z's dead with the girl as I realize, ITS FUCKING HINATA!

A Z grabs me from behind as we both go tumbling to the ground as its teeth snap at my exposed skin as I wrestle the thing off me as Hinata stabs it in the head as I hear her say "God you have no idea how glad I am to see you alive and here. It's fucking utter chaos!"

I stare at her and chuckle as I launch the kunai I got from Shikamar right behind Hinata as I say "yeah no shit and by the looks of it Z's are attracted to sound so why the fuck are we drawing them all fucking here!?"

"Hell if I know I got here told what was happening and got thrown right into this chaos so yeah."

I swerve around to see at least another five hundred Z's wobbling this way as I ask Hinata while kicking a head off a Z "we got any explosives?"

I see Hinata turn my way and smirk and say "I'll gather everyone up and get them to cover the bombs are in that tent and if you want them all in one place there's a radio in the tent if you want to attract them all to one place. Good luck!"

"You too!"

I race over to the tent while killing Z's in the process as I smile as I see over a hundred pounds of C4 at least 50 Molotov cocktails and at least 200 hundred homemade bombs. I grab ten pounds of C4, five Molotov cocktails and the radio and race out of the tent to see Hinata has got everyone inside or behind somethings cemented. I turn the radio on and have the music on loud as all the undead come hobbling over, I put the C4 on top and beside the radio and put 4 Molotov cocktails around it and bring the other one with me as I hop behind a cement roadblock. All the Z's are at least 100 meters to the bomb as I light the cocktail and throw it on top of the C4 and it explodes with the cocktails and sends all the Z's flying.

I get thrown back in to a brick wall from the explosion as I am sure I broke my ankle and wrist as ten Z's come tumbling towards me as I curse my fuckin luck. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sasuke give me a nod as I quickly and painfully fall to the ground as bullets blur past where I was just standing into the heads of the of Z's.

I turn over onto my back as I hiss out in pain as see the medic team racing over to me with Ino in the front as I see everybody flopping onto the ground covered in black blood and gore heaving for a breath with a big smile on their faces.

I see Ino and 2 guy lift me on to a stretcher as I hiss in pain as I see Naruto and Sasuke running towards us as the guys run me over to the medic station. They lay me on a table as they begin to wrap me up since they can't use medical chakra as Sasuke and Naruto come barging in running up to me asking a million questions a minute as I sigh.

"SHUT UP!"

They shut up as I hear Ino say quite loudly "GET OUT NOW WE NEED TO WRAP HER UP FIRST BAKA!"

I rub my temple with me good hand as is say "I'm fine really you two go get patched up, though I wonder what the Akatsuki will think of me taking down 2 of their houses and destroying four others."

I giggle sheepishly as Naruto and Sasuke burst out laughing and fall to the floor in fits as the other people in the medic tent burst out in chuckles as Naruto and Sasuke are dragged away to go get patched up. In the end I realize that I got bruised back a twisted arm a broken wrist and broken ankle a very bad bruise on my stomach and other bruises and cuts everywhere.

I see the Akatsuki come out of the building or what's left of it and walk over to the medic tent, as I slip under my covers a little more so my heads just peeking out as they barge threw the tent and stare at me as I lift my not twisted and broken arm and rub m head sheepishly as Pein wales over to me. God don't tell me I pissed off the Akatsuki this soon, sweet!

I hear Konan ask "Sakura what the hell happened?! And why is five of are building destroyed!?"

Whoops must have miscounted as I say "well since your damn shifts were just working so swell and since everybody but the Akatsuki were fighting I got rid of all the Z's and set an example that anybody can kill a Z. But no need to say thank you to the girl in the hospital bed but whatever you can go deal with the exhausted kids who want to sleep. And maybe you should take a shift of killing any Z's that come by while we rest for once, sound good?"

They stare at me as Hidan whistles loudly and says "hot damn! I should introduce you to Jashin, he would love to meet you bitch!"

Kazuku smacks the back of Hidan's head as I give him the finger and say "so is there a reason why I was able to heal inside the building and nothing happening to me but the nurses cant heal a single scratch on me?"

Pein speaks up "yes you were because of your level of chakra control only to people could do it in this mess and it is you and Tsunade. But when either of you get hurt it takes longer to heal than normal people so it's an advantage and disadvantage."

I sigh, well this just became harder "okay but you are not taking me off the front lines. I will help these people in Taijustu and the likes because you won't. So I will be on the front lines and when I am not I will either be sleeping or training the boys and girls."

Pein stares at me and sighs "fine but when someone is at risk of dying you will come off the front lines and heal them under any cost. Understood?"

I grumble out a yes as they walk away as I hear Deidera say "paybacks a bitch!"

I grab a scalpel and fling it into his leg as he hisses out as I say sweetly "Ditto, dick!"

He limps out while grumbling about I think maiming and I smirk like that would ever happen. I turn as I see Ino walk into the room with a sheepish smile on her face as Sasuke and Naruto barge threw the tents and rush over to me.

I smile slightly and say "before you start at least let me get 5 hours of good sleep would you?"

They nod as Sasuke says "nice job pinkie."

I giggle and say "you too blackie."

He shakes his head and smirks as Naruto cries out "how come I'm the one always left out of these conversations?!"

I see Sasuke smack the back of his head and say "and you wonder why dobe."

"Oh shut it teme!"

They walk out of the tent arguing with each other as Ino walks over to the bed and says "now as soon as you're rested I might need your help with some of the patients, if you don't mind."

I nod and say "No problem I'll help out when I can but you got to admit it is fun fucking with the Akatsuki!"

We both burst out in giggles as I let out a big yawn as Ino says sternly "you get some sleep right now or else Haruno!"

I laugh and say "take it easy Yakamana don't over exert yourself!"

She huffs and says "well I got to go see some more patients so night I guess."

"Night."

I let another big yawn as Ino leaves the tent as I settle down into the bed and slowly drift off to sleep planning thing in my head of stuff I could do to Deidera.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next one might not come out for a while but I'll type when I can! Please review!**


End file.
